le retour
by lablonde2712
Summary: bon c ma 1er fic donc dsl bah comme l'indique le titre sa raconte le retour d'un perso et pour savoir lequel a vous de lire
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction sur naruto :

: Alors sa te fait quoi de revenir après tout ce temps tu pense qu'ils vont en vouloir ou pas ?

: Je n'en sais rien sa fait tellement longtemps même si je sais beaucoup de choses sur eux je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ressenti quand je suis parti .

Les deux personnes approchaient des portes du village caché de Konoha .

Il y avait 2 ninjas qui surveillaient les portes et quand ils virent les 2 personnes arrivées :

1 ninja : Qui êtes vous ?

Un des deux ninja souleva un peu sa cape et le ninja pu apercevoir le bandeau avec comme signe celui de konoha .

2 ninja : bon vous pouvez y aller.

: Merci .

Et ils entrèrent. D'un pas assuré ils se dirigeaient vers la montagne ou on pouvait voir les têtes des hokages et maintenant il y en avait un nouveau

: La vielle

: Qu'as-tu dit

: Rien de spécial dépêchons-nous

Et ils accélèrent le pas quand ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment.

: Bon j'y vais tu me rejoindra après je t'appellerais

: Ok a plus .

Et la deuxième personne s'en alla

? « Bon et bien maintenant que j'y suis-je ne peux plus faire demi-tour »

Dans le bureau de l'hokage :

L'hokage : sa m'énerve toujours des dossiers et depuis un bon moment plus rien d'intéressant rrrrrrrrrrrrr

Shizune : quelqu'un veut vous voir

L'hokage : c'est qui ?

Shizune : il ne veut pas dire son nom mais il a dit que vous le connaissiez

L'hokage : bon bah fait le entrer mais reste dans les parages

Shizune : d'accord

Elle sort puis un homme rentre dans le bureau

L'hokage : bon vous etes qui ?

: Bah vous ne me reconnaissez pas la vielle

L'hokage : naruto c'est toi mais c'est impossible tu avais disparu et plus de trace rien

Naruto : et bien je suis de retour pour l'examen de jounin

Tsunade lui sauta au cou naruto fut surpris puis il la serra il étais tellement content de la revoir l'hokage : bon on se retrouve dans une heure chez ichikura il faut que je prévienne tout le monde

Naruto : d'accord et moi aussi il faudra que je vous présente quelqu'un

Sur ces mots il sorti d'un seul coup

Tsunade « il a vraiment changé déjà physiquement mais quand il parle on sent qu'il a aussi beaucoup mûrit je suis vraiment contente qu'il soit revenu mais je me demande qui il veut nous présenté en même temps c'est vrai il a du faire plein de rencontre »

FIN alors je sais il est court je pense qu'il seront plus long la prochaine fois et laisser moi des review si vous avez aimez dites moi ce que vous en avez penser

Plus plus


	2. Chapter 2

1 heure plus tard tout le mon de était chez ichikura. Tsunade avait prévenu tout le monde (il y avait Sakura (elle avait toujours les cheveux roses et courts par contre elle avait bien grandi est été devenue une vrai femme, elle avait toujours les même vêtements qu'avant mais en plus la veste de chunnin, elle était toujours joyeuse mais quand on regardait bien dans ses yeux on pouvait voir un peu de tristesse) Sasuke (il avait la même coupe de cheveux mais maintenant il ne portait plus le même haut avec le symbole du clan uchiwa maintenant il portait un t-shirt blanc et encore et toujours le symbole du clan uchiwa, son regard était un peu moins froid qu'avant mais pas totalement déglacé, lui aussi avait grandi et avait pris comme même un peu de muscle) Ino (elle elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce a pars le fait qu'elle avait grandi et qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait la ou il fallait) Shika ( c'est simple lui il a pas changé d'un pouce rien a dire) Chouji (lui il est toujours aussi enrobé mais il a réussi a passé chunnin donc il porte la veste) Kiba (lui il est encore dans son manteau gris avec de la fourrure il a bien grandi et bien un peu plus musclé qu'avant tandis qu'Akamaru lui a vraiment bien changé il mesure près de 2m et a l'air un peu plus sauvage quand même) Hinata (elle elle a laissé poussé ces cheveux et ce les attache derrière en tresse ces habits sont les même sauf son haut qui est un débardeur en dessous son manteau habituel elle aussi a bien grandi et maintenant une femme magnifique) Shino (lui n'ont plus na pas changé il est toujours avec ses lunettes de soleil et toujours aussi mystérieux mais on voit qu'il participe plus a la conversation qu'avant) Neji (lui il a troqué sa veste beige pour celle des chunnin ces cheveux sont un petit peu plus long qu'avant mais sinon rien de différent) Tenten (elle elle a ces cheveux détaché et super long maintenant elle porte un kimono déchiré sur les coté pour qu'elle puisse faire des mouvements et elle aussi est devenue une femme) et Lee (a toujours en vert et en plus la veste de chunnin on dirait vraiment le portrait craché de Gai) bien sur il y avait aussi leur sensei Kakashi (pas changé d'un poil mais il a peu vieilli quand même) Asuma(lui toujours avec sa cigarette) Gai (toujours aussi vert) et Kurenai (toujours aussi bien avec toutes ses bandes) ) mais ne leurs avait pas dit qui ils venaient. Elles les avaient juste invité à boire tous ensemble et manger pas la même occasion. C'est pour cela qu'ils furent tous surpris quand ils virent deux personnes emmitouflées dans deux grandes capes s'approché d'eux.

Chouji : bon c'est quand qu'on commande ? Moi je commence à avoir faim

Tsunade : je vous ais dit que quelqu'un doit venir nous rejoindre ha bah tiens les voila

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers les deux personnes qui s'étaient approchés de leurs tables.

Tsunade : pile a l'heure

Naruto : bah vous croyez quoi ? Je ne ressemble pas a kakashi sensei

Kakashi : naruto c'est toi ?

Naruto : et bien vous m'avez vite fait reconnu

Naruto enleva sa capuche et tout le monde pus voir une tête blonde avec 3 griffes sur chaque joues des yeux bleus azurs magnifique. Tout le monde avaient le bouche grande ouverte en le voyant apars sasuke neji et shino qui ont toujours la même tête.

Salura : wouah naruto je suis super contente de te revoir

Et elle se jeta a son cou et il la serra tellement il était content de la revoir

Kiba : et bien assit toi

Naruto : merci kiba avec plaisir

Et il s'assit

Sasuke : c'est qui ?

Tout le monde regarda cette fois la personne qui était resté debout et qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

Tsunade : c'est la personne que tu dois me présenter c'est sa ?

Naruto : et bien oui c'est elle. Bon et bien tout le monde je vous présente mitsuki vas y montre toi

La personne enleva sa capuche et ils purent tous voir une fille avec des cheveux blond très long elle avait une sorte de couronne avec deux bandes que centre croisé juste au dessus de son front elle porté une sorte de manteau-cape noir avec les bordure doré et argenté ces manches s'arrêté juste après les épaules (bon dsl mais trop dur a expliqué si vous voulez la voir elle est sur mon blog : lablonde2712. suivre

Alors vous en pensez quoi de la suite pour me le dire laissez des review

Mitsuki : j'ai encore rien pu dire BOUHHHHHHH

Moi : mais tu fais quoi là

Naruto : dsl on n'a pas pu la retenir

Tsunade : mitsuki dépêche toi de revenir si tu veux pas tend prendre une

Moi : ha non l'abîme pas j'en ai encore besoin

Bon plus plus


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voici le troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira je les réécris plein de fois avant de le poster c'est pour sa que je ne les pas mis quand je le voulez bon assez parlez je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**

Naruto : et bien oui c'est elle. Bon et bien tout le monde je vous présente mitsuki vas y montre toi

Donc elle enleva sa capuche et tout le monde pu la voir. Tous étaient surpris de voir une telle personne au côté de naruto. Les filles trouvaient qu'elle était sublime mais en même temps elles étaient un peu effrayées par l'arme qu'elle avait derrière son dos. Certains garçons comme Kiba, Chouji et Lee la trouvaient vraiment très belle. Et les autres garçons remarquèrent son arme et se tendirent un peu plus puis ils remarquèrent aussi qu'elle ne portait pas de bandeau donc ce n'était pas une ninja ce qui fut remarquer aussi par les sensei et Tsunade.

Tsunade : et bien très heureuse de te rencontrer mitsuki.

Mitsuki : merci j'en suis enchantée également.

Kakashi : bon et bien asseyaient vous.

Naruto : merci kakashi avec plaisir.

Et c'est comme sa que le repas commença. Au début personne n'osait questionner naruto sur ce qu'il a fait durant ces années de disparition et sur le pourquoi de la présence de cette fille. Puis….

Sakura : et en faites comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Les deux personnes concernés se regardèrent et eurent chacun un sourire au lèvres en se rappelant leurs première rencontre.

Naruto : et bien je vais tout vous raconter. Je me baladais quand j'entendis une femme criée après un petit moment d'hésitation je me suis décidé a aller voir ce qui se passé.

Tous furent surpris par le fait que naruto avait réfléchi avant d'agir mais ils se re-concentrèrent bien vite car naruto même si il avait remarqué le trouble de ses amis préféré continuer.

Naruto : donc j'y suis allé et j'ai vu une femme allongé par terre. Plus précisément c'était un ninja. Elle était en train d'essayer d'affronter quatre ninjas du pays de la vague. Donc ne voyant cela je suis parti l'aider a nous deux nous avons réussi a vaincre ces ninjas. Pour me remercier elle m'invita à manger ce que bien sur j'acceptai.

Lee : on te reconnaît bien la naruto

Les autres : cccccccchhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuutttttttttt

Naruto : donc je continue. Quand nous sommes arrivés au restaurant nous nous installâmes a une table ou il y avait plusieurs autres ninjas du même village qui entre parenthèse et celui du pays de l'eau. Au début je mangeais quand j'entendis leurs conversations ils parlaient d'une certaine personne qui aidé les gens alors qu'elle n'était pas un ninja mais possédait le même force qu'eux. Et oui comme vous l'avez deviné ils parlaient de mitsuki.

En effet tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers mitsuki.

Naruto : je ne sais pourquoi mais à ce moment j'ai décidé de quitter le restaurant et suis parti a la recherche de cette personne et la trouva une semaine après. Elle était justement en train d'aider une personne. Je l'ais invité au resto et après on ne sait plus lâché.

Lee : quelle merveilleuse histoire.

Ino : vous ne vous êtes plus lâché saveut dire que vous êtes ensemble

Les deux personnes concernées regardèrent et explosèrent littéralement de rire et quand elles reprirent leur esprit mitsuki se décida à répondre.

Mitsuki : non c'est vrai que j'adore naruto mais pour moi c'est comme si il faisait parti de la famille.

Naruto : de même pour moi

Tsunade : bon et sinon pendant toutes ces années qu'avez-vous fait ?

Tout le monde vit très bien que mitsuki avait tourné les yeux vers dehors et que ceux de naruto avaient décidé de regarder le sol.

Naruto : je me suis entraîné et mitsuki m'a aidé c'est tout ce que vous avez a savoir pour l'instant.

Devant leurs regards personne n'osa demander plus d'information même si plein de questions brûlées leurs lèvres comme « entraînés ? Mais ou et comment et pourquoi ? »

Quelques heures plus tard

Tsunade : naruto ou vas-tu dormir car pour information ta maison a brûlé .

Naruto : je sais et pour dormir nous allons aller dans un hôtel. Ne vous inquiétez pas on a déjà tout prévu.

Il lança un clin d'œil imperceptible a mitsuki mais bien sur sasuke et neji avaient ce clin d'œil et commençaient a se poser des questions.

En plein milieu de la soirée mitsuki décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air et décida d'aller sur la terrasse du restaurant. Quand elle y arriva elle fut émue par la vue qui se montrer devant elle.

C'était magnifique les lumières de konoha rendait la vue sublime. Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa découverte du paysage par une personne qui arriva derrière elle

Mitsuki : que veux tu ?

? Pourquoi es tu sorti en plein milieu de la fête ?

Mitsuki : je voulais prendre l'air et je pense que naruto préfère être seul avec ces amis.

Pendant que mitsuki parlait la personne c'était approché et s'adossait a côtés d'elle sur la rambarde.

Mitsuki : d'ailleurs que fait tu toi la un sasuke

Sasuke : je voulais voir ce que tu faisais et les grandes retrouvailles se n'est pas mon truc

Mitsuki : oui je sais naruto m'a beaucoup parlé de toi

Sasuke : c'est vrai je n'aurai pas cru vu comment on s'est quitté.mais j'ai une question ?

Mitsuki : oui vas y

Sasuke : pourquoi naruto t'a fait un clin d'œil quand il parlait de la ou vous allez dormir ?

Mitsuki : je pense que je peux te répondre mais avant je suis impressionné que tu l'ais remarqué

Sasuke : je ne suis pas le seul je pense que neji l'a aussi remarqué

Mitsuki : d'accord donc pour en revenir a ta question naruto et moi avons pris l'habitude de dormir dans la foret donc nous n'avons pas besoin de se trouver un coin pour dormir .

Sasuke : je comprends mais dormir dehors n'est pas très sur ces temps si je pense avoir une idée même si je pense la regretter plus tard

Mitsuki : quelle est telle ?

Sasuke : chez moi il y a plusieurs chambre de libre vous pourriez venir si vous le désirez bien sur.

Mitsuki : c'est une idée il faudrait en parler a naruto mais pour moi c'est d'accord. J'en serais même ravie

En disant cette dernière phrase elle avait regardé sasuke dans les yeux avec un incroyable sourire qui fit légèrement rougir les joues de sasuke mais grâce a la nuit mitsuki ne s'aperçut de rien ce qui arrangea très bien sasuke. Sasuke se reprit très vite

Sasuke : nous devrons peut-être rejoindre les autres

Mitsuki : je le pense également hélas car je me sentais si bien ici

Sasuke : bon dans ces conditions je pense qu'on peut encore rester au moins 5 minutes de plus

Mitsuki (avec un grand sourire) : merci sasuke

Ce qui eu le même effet que la dernière fois que celle-ci lui est sourie.

Et ces dans cette humeur de réconfort et de bien être que nos deux amis retournèrent dans le restaurant ou leurs amis s'étaient a peine aperçu de leurs absences.

**Fin**

**Moi : pouf enfin fini j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai pas il est quand meme 23h07 je vous le promets**

**Naruto : et voila qu'elle se plaint encore imaginé qu'elle est comme sa 24h/24h nan mais imaginé**

**Moi : oh mon pauvre je te plains NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI LA ?**

**Naruto : bouuuuuuuhhhh j'ai peur mitsuki vient m'aider**

**Sasuke : non désolé mais elle est prise et puis moi j'adore cette auteur a pars le fait que tu a tout faut pour un petit truc**

**Moi : quoi ?**

**Sasuke : je ne rougis pas nan mais ta vu la vierge en plein jour ou quoi**

**Mitsuki : s'il vous plait les garçons arrêté de crier et laisser des review sssvvvppppp **


End file.
